The True Values of Friendship
by Monica-062002
Summary: We all need a lesson in friendship once in a while. For one EMT, it will be a lesson that will change his life forever... Updated
1. An EMT put to the test

The True Values of Friendship  
  
Chapter 1: An EMT put to the test  
  
"Brooke, why in the world did you want to go school shopping the day before school started? Just for your information I had plans today," said Val very frustrated that her whole day was ruined.  
"Oh, that's nice," said Brooke, brushing her sister's remark off quickly before heading into "Macys".  
"Oh, I'm going to kill you when we get home. Mark my words," said Val before seeing her friends out of the corner of her eye approaching in which she quickly turned her attitude around. Her friends, Jamie, Hank and Catie, unfortunately heard that, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, they just walked up to Val who greeted them with, "hey you guys, thanks so much for coming. I don't think I would be able to stand a day at the mall with my sister, especially the way she shops," said Val. "Hello" they replied simultaneously not very thrilled about having to spend the whole day at the mall either.  
"Since we're doing this very kind generous favor for you, what do we get in return," said Hank speaking for both him and Jamie who nodded in agreement.  
"Umm. I'm not sure. I have to think about it," said Val not wanting to think about that right now. "Hmm.I have a good idea. How about you do our paperwork for a week," said Jaime always looking for a way to get out of doing work. "Fine. Now, let's go see if we can find Brooke," said Val already heading over there.  
When Jamie and Hank entered the store they gagged and said, "Does it always smell like this in here?" referring to the perfume.  
"Yes it does, just to get on man's nerve. Is it working?" asked Val with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. So funny, in fact, that I forgot to laugh" said Jamie very sarcastically.  
"I thought so. Anyway, Catie and I are going to go look for Brooke before she buys out the store. We'll see you two later," said Val rolling her eyes as she departed with Catie in tow. Meanwhile in the Men's Section  
"Oh look at all the preppy clothes. How fun! I think I'm going to be sick," said Jamie looking around at the array of clothing displayed in front of him.  
"See, that's EXACTLY why I don't like shopping with you. You'll always make these rude comments," said Hank before turning off to go look at the men's ties.  
"Sorry" yelled Jamie backing up a few steps, not knowing that behind him would be the person who would have the biggest influence on his life forever.  
"Ow! Dang, that hurt. Who the heck was that?" said Jamie turning around quickly surveying the place (at his level) for anyone who would've bumped into him. Then, in a soft whisper barely audible he heard the word, "sorry."  
Jamie quickly looked down and saw a physically disabled young boy who was around his age with his head bent. "It's ok," said Jamie rubbing his ankle in agony.  
As soon as Hank heard Jamie's cries he quickly rushed toward them. When Hank got there he asked, "What's the matter? Is everything.all right.?" Then after one second of hesitation, he said, "Oh, I see," with a tone so cold, while surveying Tyler like he was the black plague. Then he added, "Well, there's no use wasting your time with a cripple, now is there? Let's get out of here," while already walking away.  
Jamie stood there in silence, pondering between his friend and his morals. Finally, Jamie spoke. "I guess you are right. I'm coming," he said sighing inwardly at the disappointment of surrendering to peer pressure once again (like it wasn't his first time) and started to turn away. Tyler just bent his head in shame and quickly wheeled away before he could be the object of any more remarks. Unfortunately, Tyler didn't turn around quick enough before Jamie caught a glimpse of his face. What Jamie saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. 


	2. The New Kid in Town

The True Values of Friendship  
  
Chapter 2: The New Kid in Town  
  
On Monday morning the halls of Kingsport High was bustling with activity. Lonely, lost, freshmen searching frantically to get to their lockers so that they may get to "homeroom" on time to "set a good first impression". Stressed out sophomores, some having remembered the summer homework they had forgotten to do, some having to remember their locker combinations this year and being careful not to confuse it with last year's combinations. Excited juniors eager to be given the privilege of attending the prom and other things that only the "upper-classman" got to have, and finally bored seniors ready to get out of here. They'd seen enough of this place already.  
"So, looking forward to the new year of school?" asked Val heading to her locker along with Caite.  
"Of course, and you know why?" asked Jamie with a big grin.  
"I have a funny feeling but why don't you just surprise me," said Val trying to stifle a smile.  
"Because this year we FINALLY get to go to the prom", said Jamie excited.  
"Wait a minute man. I thought you weren't into this whole 'school spirit thing'. I mean, attending the prom, is kind of thinking way out of the box for you, if you know what I mean" said Hank trying to hide a smile.  
Jamie just glared at him with a look that meant; "you know what I mean. So hush up or you're dead". Then he said, "Well, this year I'll make a small exception," sneaking a look at Catie who returned it.  
"I can't wait," said Catie trying not to show excitement.  
"Well, you two better get to class. Don't want to be late on your first day of school," said Val with a wink. The boys just rolled their eyes, turned on their heel, and went to their own lockers. When they got to their lockers, they saw someone there that they will never forget.  
"Oh, look what we have here. A cripple in the halls of Kingsport High School perhaps? Now, what do we usually do with good-for-nothing cripples like you? Do you know?" asked Hank slapping Tyler on the back of the head hard. Despite the pains of an oncoming headache coming on, he didn't turn around.  
"Oh, check this out. He's trying to be brave. How sad," said Hank ready to slap Tyler again before the bell rang. "Saved by the bell boy. But next time, you better look out. I'll get you," said Hank menacingly before heading off to class.  
"Hey" said Jamie in the friendliest tone he could muster.  
"Hello," said Tyler quietly.  
"How are you?" asked Jamie.  
"I'm fine, and you?" asked Tyler.  
"I'm good," said Jamie.  
"I have to go," said Tyler slamming his locker shut and wheeling away down the hall.  
"He always has a tendency to rush off doesn't he?" asked Jamie to no one in particular before turning and heading to class. At lunchtime, the lunch hall was crowded with students. Some milling around talking and flirting, others just eating and being the "anti-social outcasts", and others just staring off into space thinking about who knows what.  
"Hey Jamie, over here," said Val waving him over. Jamie nodded his head in acknowledgement and went over to the lunch table. When he got to the table, he was greeted with a question.  
"What do you want to be when you get out of high school?" asked Val curiously  
"I want to be either in motor cross, or a guitarist, or both. How about you guys?" asked Jamie.  
*"I want to study microbiology or be in real estate", said Hank.  
*"I want to be a pediatrician," said Val, the brains of the group.  
*"And I want to save the world, one pathetic loser at a time," said Catie with sarcasm.  
"Good luck with that," said Jamie equaling her sarcasm with some of his own.  
Before Catie could respond with some of her witty comebacks, they heard a loud clang behind them. Jamie slowly turned around, while the other three looked above his head. When Jamie saw what 98% of the cafeteria were gawking at, a mix of emotions ran through him.  
"Hey you cripple. What are you doing here in our cafeteria? NEWS FLASH: I'm the boss of this cafeteria, and I decide who shall enter or exit this place. And well. let me just say that the way you look, I would be surprised if you were welcome anywhere. People like you aren't made for society. You want to know why? Because you can't do anything by yourself. Heck, you can't even do anything period. It's amazing you even made it to high school let alone 11th grade. Do you understand me boy? Now, you hear me because I'm only going to say this once. You get out of our cafeteria and get back on the streets where you belong," said Justin Ball, a school bully, while knocking Tyler's tray to the ground, dispersing all of it's contents everywhere. Tyler just bowed his head in defeat, but didn't turn around or leave.  
"Hey, didn't you hear me? Or do you need your hearing checked too? Boy, I said get out!" said Justin, getting up close to Tyler's face. Tyler just flinched, but couldn't move.  
"Would you like me to assist you?" asked Justin getting near to Tyler's face again threateningly.  
Before Justin could "assist" him, though, Tyler turned and wheeled away before he could be the object of any more ridicule.  
"Now that's mission complete. But you haven't seen anything yet," said Justin in a sinister way to his friends.  
"I dare you to go up to that cripple and make him your friend for money, then ditch him," said Val with a hint of playfulness in her voice.  
"Um," said Jamie hesitant, his morals fighting against his friends.  
"Oh come on. For $30," said Catie  
"Unless you're chicken," added Hank.  
"No, I'm not a chicken. I'm just-," said Jamie who was cut off.  
"Then if you are not a chicken, prove it," said Val mischievously.  
About 10 seconds passed by during which Jamie was in deep contemplation before he answered, "FINE, but the only reason why I'm doing it is so you guys could get off my back about it," and rushed off in the direction that Tyler fled.  
When Jamie finally found what he was looking for, his heart just melted with sadness. Tyler was hunched very close to a water fountain ignoring the jeers and taunts that were shot his direction by other peers.  
Jeez, how can he scrunch up so small? mused Jamie, then walked up to him quietly. "Hey," said Jamie feeling very sorry for the young disabled boy in front of him, but brushing it off quickly having remembered why he was here.  
"Hello," said Tyler barely audible.  
"How are you?" asked Jamie.  
"I'm fine and you?" asked Tyler back.  
"I'm good. So, what's your name?" asked Jamie curiously  
"My name is Tyler Connell. What's yours?"  
"Mine is Jamie Waite. So now that we've got that established, will I be able to put a face to that name, or will I forever have to stare at the top of your head? I mean, don't get me wrong, the top of your head looks nice," said Jamie taking a stab at humor.  
At that remark, Tyler started to turn around, but not quick enough.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that as an insult. But in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been able to get a good look of you so a million different images of what you look like are running through my head right now", said Jamie with an encouraging voice.  
Tyler slowly turned around, and reluctantly tilted his head up into the blinding light. What Jamie saw scared him. It wasn't that Tyler's face was deformed or anything similar to that, it just wasn't the kind of face you would see everyday. Half of his face was meshed in with dirt and grime, and the other half of his face was decorated all over with bruises. No wonder he goes around school with his head down. Jeez, who beat him up? Wondered Jamie then said out loud, "Oh my goodness Tyler," and reached out a hand to which Tyler shrunk back in fear.  
"Please don't touch. Anyway, what are you doing here? I mean, why are you here?" asked Tyler curiously.  
"I just wanted to come say 'hi'. Is that a problem?" asked Jamie kind of offended.  
"Ok, no offense, and I'm sure you wouldn't do a thing like this, but usually when someone comes to talk to me, it's either on a dare or a bet or something for money. So.?" asked Tyler expectantly.  
"So, what?" asked Jamie, hoping that Tyler didn't find out about his dare but having an overwhelming feeling that Tyler was smarter than he looked and that he could see right through him and his lies.  
"So, is this a dare? And please don't lie to me," said Tyler looking straight up into Jamie's eyes like he was boring into his soul for some answers.  
Ooh, strike three. I'm out "It kind of is," said Jamie blushing.  
"Oh. How much?" said Tyler with a pained look in his eyes.  
"30 dollars. But that was before"-said Jamie who was cut off.  
"Before what? Man, I thought you were cool. Well, you might be, but not in my book you certainly are not. Thanks for paying attention to my physical makeup like all the rest of the world. There's your 30 bucks. I hope you are happy," said Tyler, and with that, turned around and wheeled away into the distance.  
When Jamie got back to the lunch table, his group of friends knew that something was wrong, but did not have the nerve to ask.  
  
*-In real life, those are the career choices for actor Danso Gordon, who plays Hank Beechem. Currently Danso is enrolled at UCLA. *-In real life, that is the career choice for actress Reagan Pasternak who portrays Val Lanier. *-If you remember, Catie said that line (although not intended for the same purposes) in the final episode of the season. Just some trivia for you guys. Hope you guys liked it. Next installment soon! 


	3. The Confrontation

**The True Values of Friendship**

_Chapter 3: The Confrontation_

After school, Jamie had to stay for tutoring. When he got done, it was around 4:00-4:30, so he was quite surprised to find Tyler still there rummaging in his locker. Quietly, Jamie walked up to him and just watched him before he spoke.

"Hey," said Jamie in a hushed tone.

"Hello. What do you want? Didn't you get your $30, or are you coming back for more?" asked Tyler coldly.

"Ok, I deserved that one. Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I never have done anything like that. My friends dared me to do that, and I'm still trying to get over the shock of me succumbing to their wishes. I'm honestly a well-rounded nice guy. And I believe that everyone is equal, no matter what their physical makeup is, or what their brain level is. So, I don't know about you, but I would like to be your friend. So, if you can accept me as your friend, that would just make my day," said Jamie finishing his monologue, wondering how Tyler would react.

"If I do consent, how do I know that you wouldn't deceive me again?" asked Tyler.

"You just have to trust me. Well, actually I'm afraid I lost your trust. But I'm going to do everything in my power to show you that I'm trustworthy," said Jamie passionately.

"Ok, whatever," said Tyler not seeming to care.

"Cool. So, where are you from?" asked Jamie curious.

"I'm from Washington," said Tyler hushed.

"That is neat. Where?" inquired Jamie.

"Seattle, Washington," said Tyler thrilled that someone actually had an interest in what he had to say.

"Ah, how interesting!I heard that place is wonderful. So, why did you move?" asked Jamie with curiosity.

Well, my father got a job here," said Tyler hesitant.

"Oh, I see. That's nice," said Jamie examining Tyler from head to foot, each time feeling more terrible. Never had he felt so sorry for someone in his life.

"Yeah," said Tyler not really knowing what else to say

They were silent for a few minutes until Tyler said, "Well, I have to go."

"Ok, well, will I talk to you tomorrow?" asked Jamie.

"Sure," said Tyler before turning and leaving through the double doors that led to outside.

Jamie just stood there feeling proud of himself before he too turned and left. Little did he know that his little encounter with Tyler would lead him further than the interior of the school building.


End file.
